A Bicycle Built for Boo!
A Bicycle Built For Boo! is the first episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang takes the case when Shaggy's bike is stolen by a green ghost. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Ghost/Mr. Conrad Suspects Culprits Locations * Coolsville ** Rogers home *** Scooby-Doo's doghouse *** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse ** Daily Babbler ** Weirdo Woods ** Furgeson Estate ** Fatty's Notes/trivia * This is the series premiere of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * This is the first episode to feature Christina Lange, Kellie Martin, and Carl Steven as the voices of Velma, Daphne, and Freddie, respectively. Don Messick and Casey Kasem are the only actors to reprise their respective roles of Scooby and Shaggy. * The gang's fee is 10 cents in this episode, but by Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner it's gone up to 25 cents and in Night of the Living Burger it went up to 50 cents * This episode uses different artwork for the title card than the rest of the episodes; the only other episode to use a different title card was The Wrath of Waitro, the last episode of the series. * Before being called Mystery Inc. they called themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency which is retconned from what Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy indentified themselves as in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * Freddie references Sherlock Holmes when he responds to Daphne by saying "Elementary". * The episode's title is a reference to the same serial number on each counterfeit dollar, "Boo123". * Unlike the following episodes the chase music begins without the gang literally turning it on themselves. * Chronologically this is this the first time Scooby dresses as a blonde nurse, and the only time that it wasn't for a disguise; the previous time (production-wise) was the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Scoobsie, and the next time was in the DTV, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * According to Tom Ruegger, William Hanna was the director (as well as the sheet timer) for this episode, but went uncredited on his own admission.cartoonatics.blogspot.co.uk/2010/07/scoobys-first-wild-take.html Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The Daily Babbler is misspelled frequently making one believe that there may have been some confusion of the spelling/pronounciation for the animators. ** As the gang follow the tire track to the Daily Blabber both signs outside read "Daily Babble" and the sign at the top of the building still shows this while camera is on the outside while Scooby messes with the elevator. ** When the gang race into the entrance the sign says "Daily Babber" which is kept in the flashback. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy has to pay for the services of his friends, while in Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece, it was Shaggy (& Scooby) himself who was appalled at the idea of charging Daphne. * Shaggy says that Scooby had two Scooby Snacks even though he only took one from Daphne. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 1 DVD released July 19, 2005. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released March 18, 2008. Quotes References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Series premieres